Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg niezliczonych trudów, które Don Kichot i giermek jego przecierpieli w gospodzie. Don Kichot, przyszedłszy nareszcie do przytomności z omdlenia, tym samym głosem, co wczoraj giermek jego po straszliwej walce z furmanami, zawołał na niego, mówiąc smutnie: — Przyjacielu Sancho, czy śpisz? Przyjacielu Sancho! — He, jakżebym u diabła spać miał — odrzekł Sancho wściekły z gniewu i z nudów — kiedy wszyscy diabli z piekła przyszli po mnie tej nocy. — Masz słuszność, że tak mówisz — rzekł Don Kichot. — Ja nie rozumiem, chyba ten zamek jest zaczarowany. Słuchaj, co ci powiem, ale przysięgnij mi najprzód, że dopiero po śmierci mojej mówić o tym będziesz. — Przysięgam! — odrzekł Sancho. — Wymagam tej przysięgi — prawił dalej Don Kichot — bo nigdy czci niczyjej szkodzić nie myślę. — Przecież mówię panu, że przysięgam — odparł Sancho — i że ust nie otworzę w tej mierze aż do śmierci pańskiej, daj Boże, ażebym to rychło mógł zrobić. — Czyż takim ci jestem już ciężarem, żebyś pragnął rychłej śmierci mojej? — Nie dlatego — odrzekł Sancho — ale nie lubię długo trzymać języka za zębami, bo się obawiam, żeby mi nie spróchniał. — Niech co chce będzie — mówił Don Kichot — polegam na przywiązaniu twoim do mnie i na rozsądku twoim. Trzeba, żebyś się dowiedział, co mi się przytrafiło tej nocy — jedna z najdziwniejszych i najpiękniejszych przygód, jakie wyobrazić sobie można. Żeby ci ją w krótkości opowiedzieć, dowiedz się, że nie ma dwóch godzin, jak córka władcy tego zamku przyszła do mnie. Jest to jedna z najpiękniejszych dziewic w świecie. Nie potrafię ci opisać wdzięków jej osoby, powabu jej rozumu, nie chcę nawet myśleć o tylu pięknościach, żeby nie uchybić afektowi, którym pałam dla mojej damy, Dulcynei z Tobozo. Powiem ci tylko, że niebo, zazdroszcząc mi szczęścia, które los w objęcia moje sprowadził, czy też mówiąc otwarciej, ponieważ zamek ten jest zaklęty, kiedym właśnie zapuścił się z piękną nieznajomą w czułą i namiętną rozmowę, ręka, której nie widziałem, a która Bóg wie skąd się wzięła, ale ręka niezawodnie ogromnego jakiegoś olbrzyma, tak silnym ciosem ugodziła mnie po szczękach, żem cały się krwią zalał. Potem, niegodziwiec, korzystając z mojej słabości, tyle mi razów wymierzył, że gorzej mi jeszcze niż wczoraj, kiedy mulnicy jęli się nas z powodu niewstrzemięźliwości Rosynanta. Wnoszę stąd, że jakiś Maur zaklęty musi strzec tego skarbu dla kogoś innego, nie dla mnie. — Nie sądzę, żeby to także dla mnie być miało — przerwał Sancho — bo więcej niż czterystu Maurów wprawiało się na mojej skórze w sposób tak wrażliwy, że w porównaniu z nim, wczorajsze uderzenie kłonicą to rozkoszne łechtanie. Ale proszę pana, zwróćże pań uwagę na położenie, w którym się obecnie znajdujemy, czy godzi się to nazwać przygodą piękną? Jeszcze pan, co miałeś przyjemność trzymać tę nadzwyczajną piękność w objęciu, to pociecha dla pana, ale ja nic nie miałem, oprócz kułaków najsroższych, jakie w życiu zapamiętam. Niech mnie diabli porwą i tych, co na świat mnie wydali! Nie jestem rycerzem, ani myślę nim zostać, a w każdym spotkaniu zawsze najtęższą część dostaję. — To i ciebie także poturbowano? — zagadnął Don Kichot. — Ależ do stu diabłów — odparł Sancho — albożem panu nie mówił? — E, żartuj z tego, kochany bracie — rzekł Don Kichot — zaraz sporządzę sławny balsam, a on nas wkrótce wyleczy. Kiedy tak rozmawiali, nadszedł pachołek z zapaloną latarnią. Łóżko było wprost drzwi. Sancho, spostrzegłszy go z daleka, w koszuli, zresztą nagiego, z głową obwiązaną brudną szmatą i ze zdradzieckim wyrazem twarzy, zapytał pana, czy to przypadkiem nie ten Maur zaczarowany przyszedł dowiedzieć się, czy mają jeszcze jaką część ciała do pogruchotania. — Nie zdaje mi się — odparł Don Kichot — bo zaczarowani nikomu się nie pokazują. — Ale jeżeli się nie pokazują, to dalibóg, dają się we znaki — rzekł Sancho — niech na to plecy moje odpowiedzą. — A myślisz, że moje także by odpowiedzieć nie potrafiły — odrzekł Don Kichot — a jednak dowód to niedostateczny, żeby to miał być nasz Maur. Pachołek zdziwił się bardzo, że w miejscu, gdzie zabito człowieka, ludzie tak spokojnie rozmawiać mogą, ale zoczywszy bohatera naszego rozciągniętego i w położeniu nader niewygodnym, rzekł mu: — Jakże się masz, poczciwcze? — Gdybym był na wasana miejscu, mówiłbym inaczej — odrzekł wyniośle Don Kichot. — Czy się tak przemawia, trutniu, do rycerzów błędnych w kraju twoim? Pachołek, popędliwy z natury, rozgniewał się na tę mowę, wychodzącą z ust człowieka tak nieobiecującej powierzchowności, i z całej siły cisnął latarnią w głowę nieszczęsnego rycerza, a nie wątpiąc, że mu ją zgruchotał, uciekł, korzystając z ciemności. — No cóż, panie — zawołał wtedy Sancho — nie ma już wątpliwości, to z pewnością ten Maur, co strzegąc skarbu dla drugich, zachowuje dla nas kułaki i pięści. — Tym razem może masz i słuszność — rzekł Don Kichot — ale oznajmiam ci, że drwić potrzeba z tych czarów, zamiast się zżymać''zżymać się'' — gniewać się, oburzać, niecierpliwić. na nie. Ponieważ to są wszystko rzeczy fantastyczne i niewidzialne, daremnie pragnęlibyśmy zemsty, nie zdołamy jej wywrzeć. Sancho, wstań, jeżeli możesz, i poproś gubernatora zamku, żeby mi przysłał trochę oliwy, soli, wina i rozmarynu, muszę sporządzić balsam, bo mówiąc między nami, krew płynie mi z rany, którą mi to widziadło zadało. Sancho wstał, krzyknąwszy nieraz z bólu i po omacku chcąc trafić do drzwi gospodarza, potknął się o pachołka, trochę zmartwionego brutalstwem''brutalstwo'' — dziś: brutalność. swoim. — Panie — zawołał Sancho — ktokolwiek jesteś, bądź tak miłosierny i daj nam rozmarynu, wina, soli i oliwy — bardzo nam to potrzebne do opatrzenia jednego z najlepszych rycerzy błędnych, jacy są na ziemi, a którego właśnie zaklęty Maur niebezpiecznie ranił w tej gospodzie. Pachołek, domyśliwszy się mniej więcej, kim jest Sancho, zaczął wołać na gospodarza i powiedział mu, czego ten człowiek żąda, a ponieważ zaczęło już świtać, otworzywszy drzwi od gospody, poszedł się przebrać. Gospodarz dał Sanchowi wszystko, czego pragnął. Giermek, niosąc te ingrediencje''ingrediencja'' — składnik. panu, zastał go trzymającego się obu rękami za głowę, i skarżącego się na uderzenie latarnią, która na szczęście, tylko parą go guzów obdarzyła, bo mniemana krew, był to olej z latarni, płynący mu po twarzy. Don Kichot, wlawszy wszystko w jedno naczynie, kazał zagotować, a gdy już się ugotowało, zażądał butelki. W gospodzie tej nie było butelki, trzeba było poprzestać na małej blaszanej manierce, którą mu gospodarz podarował, a w której zwykle trzymano olej. Zmówiwszy następnie nad naczyniem sto Ojcze nasz, tyleż zdrowasiek, Salve Regina, Wierzę w Boga, do każdego wyrazu dodawał znak krzyża świętego, jako znak błogosławieństwa. Sancho Pansa, pachołek i gospodarz, byli świadkami tej nabożnej ceremonii — bo mulnik kulbaczył już muły, udając, że ani wie o nocnej przygodzie, w której tak czynny miał udział. Sporządziwszy cudowną tę miksturę, Don Kichot zaraz pragnął jej kosztować, i nie przykładając jej do rany, połknął całą szklankę, jakby lekarstwo. Zaledwo wyżył tę dozę, zaczął ją oddawać tak gwałtownie, że pewnie mu nic nie zostało w żołądku. Wysilenie sprowadziło poty, poprosił, żeby go okryto i dano mu spocząć. Spał ze trzy godziny, po przeciągu których tak się mu lepiej zrobiło, że nie wątpił już o skuteczności balsamu swojego, którego tajemnicę posiadając, można się narażać na najstraszliwsze przygody. Sancho Pansa, któremu wyzdrowienie pana cudownym się zdało, prosił go usilnie, żeby mu pozwolił wypić resztę, na co gdy Don Kichot przystał, uchwycił garnek i wlał sobie do żołądka porządną porcję, to jest prawie tyle, co jego pan. Żołądek biedaka nie musiał być tak delikatny, bo zanim lekarstwo wzięło skutek, zaczęło mu się tak odbijać i poty tak gwałtowne go oblały, że zdawało mu się, że umrze, i w tym opłakanym stanie klął balsam i zdrajcę, co mu go podał. — Przyjacielu Sancho — rzekł mu poważnie pan jego — chyba mnie ciągle w świecie oszukują, jeżeli to wszystko nie dlatego ci się zdarza, że nie jesteś pasowany na rycerza, bo mniemam, że ten balsam dla rycerzów tylko skuteczny. — Ależ do trzystu diabłów, cóżem panu zrobił, żeś mi pan go dał pokosztować, na cóż mi się przyda rada? Umarłemu kadzidło. Tymczasem właśnie cudowny balsam zaczął skutkować i biedny giermek tyle wyrzucił z wnętrza swojego rozmaitości, że kołdrę i materac na nic popsował''popsować'' (daw.) — popsuć.. Wymiotom tym towarzyszyło tyle i tak dziwnych wysileń, że przytomni zwątpili o jego życiu. Mimo to, po upływie godziny takiej burzy, zamiast wyzdrowieć, jak pan jego, czuł się tak słabym i zbitym, że zaledwo mógł oddychać. Ale wyzdrowiawszy, Don Kichot nie miał ani chwili do stracenia, ciągle chciwy nowych przygód. Zdawało mu się, że winien jest każdą chwilę, zmarnotrawioną na marnościach świata tego, a pełen ufności w skuteczność balsamu, pragnął tylko coraz nowych niebezpieczeństw, za nic mając najsroższe rany. W tej niecierpliwości rzekł do Sancha, że czas ruszać w drogę. Osiodłał sam natychmiast Rosynanta, włożył burkę na osła, giermka wsadził nań, dopomógłszy mu przyodziać się, a sam dosiadłszy konia, ujął w dłoń złamaną spisę, która mu się wydała jeszcze dobrą zupełnie. Było ze dwadzieścia osób prawie w gospodzie, a nie było ani jednej, co by nie przyglądała się mu ciekawie, zwłaszcza też córka gospodarza, która go jeszcze ciekawiej od drugich spojrzeniem śledziła, nie widziawszy nigdy w życiu nic podobnego. On zaś, tłumacząc to sobie w inny sposób, wlepił w nią spojrzenie i od czasu do czasu wzdychał głęboko, aż z głębi żołądka, ale sam tylko znał powód tych westchnień, chociaż ci, co go widzieli wczoraj srodze poturbowanego, przypisywali je dolegliwemu bólowi z ran. Skoro tylko dwaj bohaterowie nasi dosiedli rumaków, Don Kichot, zatrzymując się na progu bramy, zawołał gospodarza i głosem poważnym odezwał się do niego: — Mości kasztelanie, byłbym niewdzięczny, gdybym nie pamiętał wszystkich tych grzeczności, którymi mnie w zamku pańskim obsypano. Jeżeli za tę dostojną gościnność odwdzięczyć się mogę, mszcząc się za ciebie na kim, co by cię obraził, wskaż, panie, powołaniem jest moim, jak pan wiesz zapewne, wspierać słabych, a karcić zdrajców. Poszukaj więc w pamięci, a jeżeli masz pożalić się na kogo, wymień go tylko, obiecuję ci, w imię rycerstwa, na które mnie pasowano, że będziesz miał zadośćuczynienie. Gospodarz odrzekł z tą samą powagą: — Mości kawalerze, nie mam, dzięki Bogu, nikogo, nad kim chciałbym, żebyś się mścił za mnie, bo gdy mnie kto obrazi, umiem się bardzo dobrze zemścić za siebie. Gdybym czego żądał, to jedynie, żebyś mi pan zapłacił wydatki tej nocy, siano i sieczkę, które wierzchowce wasze pożarły, bo tak się nie wyjeżdża z gospody. — Jak to? więc to gospoda? — ofuknął Don Kichot. — A jużciż nie co, jeno gospoda i jedna z najlepszych — rzekł gospodarz. — Bardzom się mylił — mówił dalej rycerz — biorąc ją dotychczas za zamek i to niemały zamek. Ale, ponieważ to gospoda, musisz mi wybaczyć, że ci zaraz nie zapłacę wydatków, które poniosłeś, nie mogę sprzeciwiać się regule zakonu błędnych rycerzy, o których wiem przecie (a przynajmniej nie zdarzyło mi się nigdy nic przeciwnego czytać), że nigdy po gospodach nie płacili. Zwyczaj i rozum chce mieć, żeby ich wszędzie darmo ugaszczano w nagrodę trudów niezliczonych, które ponoszą, szukając przygód dniem i nocą, zimą i latem, konno i pieszo, mrąc z głodu lub pragnienia, z zimna lub gorąca, wystawieni zawsze na wszystkie niewygody, jakie się trafiają na tej ziemi. — To są błache nawyknienia rycerstwa, które mnie nic nie obchodzą — odrzekł karczmarz — zapłać mi pan tylko, coś mi winien, i dajmy pokój tym baśniom. — Jesteś głupim i złym karczmarzem — rzekł Don Kichot, i spuszczając spisę wyjechał z gospody, nie patrząc nawet, czy jego giermek za nim postępuje. Gospodarz widząc, że się od Don Kichota niczego spodziewać nie może, chciał, żeby mu Sancho zapłacił, ale ten poprzysiągł, że tak jak pan, nie może płacić, bo jako giermek błędnego rycerza, musi korzystać z tego samego przywileju. Daremnie gospodarz się gniewał i groził mu, że jeśli mu nie zapłaci, to sobie sam zapłacić potrafi pięścią, w sposób, który giermek długo zapamięta. Sancho zaklął się na rycerstwo, na które pasowano jego pana, że nie da ani marawedisa, choćby go miano udusić, i że przyszłe pokolenie giermków nie będzie złorzeczyć jego pamięci, bo nie pozwoli, aby tak słuszne i piękne prawo miało być zatracone z jego winy. Na nieszczęście, było w gospodzie czterech handlarzy wełny z Segowii i trzech kupców szpilek z Poto, chłopaki żwawe i wesołe i skore do figla. Zbliżyli się do Sancha i zsadzili go z osła, a jeden z nich poszedł po kołdrę. Widząc, że otwór w bramie zanadto niski na ich zamiar, zawiedli na podwórze biednego Sancha, tam rozciągnąwszy go na kołdrze, czterech najmocniejszych ujęło go za cztery rogi i zaczęli ciskać go w powietrze do wysokości dwunastu lub piętnastu stóp, jak to kucharze robią często z psami, co im mięso kradną. Okropne krzyki biedaka doszły do uszu pana, który mniemał z początku, że go niebo do nowej przygody powołuje; ale poznawszy wkrótce, że to wierny giermek tak ryczy, spiął Rosynanta i stanął przed gospodą. Bramę na nieszczęście zatrzaśnięto. Objeżdża więc naokoło, chcąc koniecznie znaleźć jakieś wejście, wtem zza muru od podwórza, niezbyt wysokiego, widzi jak Sancho wznosi się i opada w powietrzu z takim wdziękiem i gibkością, że śmiałby się pewnie, gdyby się nie był rozgniewał. Żart ten nie przystawał wcale do jego humoru usiłował kilka razy za pomocą grzbietu Rosynanta dostać się na mur i wdrapałby się z pewnością gdyby nie był tak zbity, że z konia zsiąść nie był w stanie. Ale za to tyle obelg ciskał na niegodziwych figlarzy, że niepodobna ich opisać. Mimo to niegodziwcy ci nie przestawali swojej facecji''facecja'' (z łac. facetia) — żart, dowcip. i śmieli się jeszcze głośniej. Nareszcie, znużywszy się sami, obwinęli go w kaftan i miłosiernie wsadzili tam skąd go wzięli, to jest na osła. Uczciwa Maritornes, która nie bez przykrości przyglądała się srogiej Sancha przygodzie, przyniosła mu natychmiast dzban zimnej wody, którą właśnie naczerpała ze studni, lecz gdy go przytykał do ust, zatrzymał go nagle głos pana, który krzyczał z tamtej strony muru: — Sancho, synu kochany, nie pij tej wody, nie pij, dziecię moje, bo umrzesz, czyż nie mam cudownego balsamu, który cię za chwilę na nogi postawi? Mówiąc to, pokazywał mu miarkę blaszaną. Ale Sancho odwróciwszy głowę na te krzyki i przyglądając się panu nieco z ukosa, rzekł: — He panie, czy pan zapomniałeś, że nie jestem pasowany na rycerza, chcesz, żebym oddał tę trochę wnętrzności, co mi zostało? Schowaj się pan w piekło ze swoją miksturą i daj mi pokój. Zaczął pić znów, ale po pierwszym łyku poczuwszy, że to tylko woda, nie mógł pić dłużej i poprosił Maritornes o trochę wina, którego mu też ona przyniosła, kupiwszy je za własne pieniądze. Toteż mówią, że miała ta dziewczyna i dobrą stronę swoją, chociaż taka skrupulatka''skrupulat'' — a. skrupulat: osoba drobiazgowa, dokładna, pedantyczna.. Sancha, gdy się napił, odprowadzono aż do bramy gospody, gdzie, spiąwszy osła piętami odjechał bardzo zadowolony, że nic nie zapłacił, choć nadstawił skóry i boków, zwyczajną swoją zapłatę. Gospodarz, widząc Sancha na dworze, chciał kazać bramę zasunąć, ale figlarze, którzy niezbyt zwracali uwagę na naszego rycerza, choćby należał do Okrągłego Stołu, nie chcieli na to pozwolić, i może by nie opuścili sposobności pobawić się z panem, jak się pobawili ze służącym. ----